Desperation
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: more chapters are going to be added soon   Izaya makes a mistake and turns into an alley with a dead end. He gets beaten badly, but Shizuo decides to not kill him
1. Chapter 1

Izaya was sprinting across the city, closely (but not too closely) followed by his number one enemy, Shizuo. Izaya thought it would be fine to go to Ikebukuro today, since he was in an area that wasn't part of Shizuo's routine, but Izaya must be having terrible luck; for Shizuo had spotted him right away, hollered his name, and proceeded to charge at him.

Izaya was quick on his feet. Quick enough to escape Shizuo with only a few bruises, however, Shizuo would toss large objects at him while running, which Izaya would sometimes not be able to miss. But Izaya knew this city like the back of his hand, and Shizuo, blinded by his anger, never paid attention to where they were running. Izaya could quickly find a shortcut or secret passage at any moment if he needed it.

Izaya couldn't help but be amused at these moments, when the roaring, crazed Shizuo would chase after him in the city. (Not that he would ever find Shizuo just to be chased by him) but Izaya couldn't help but find it humorous, and would occasionally crack up laughing as he ran, which just made Shizuo more angry. It was like adding fuel to the fire, but the fire was already a roaring fire ball.

"Izaaayaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo would yell, and Izaya would respond with a laugh. People would gasp and jump out of their way, but some people were starting to get used to it by now. Especially Celty, who would see them and shake her helmet head in annoyance, not even caring to try to stop them anymore.

Izaya started to get cocky, running backwards and mocking Shizuo. Shizuo growled in annoyance, and lifted up a bicycle, causing the owner of the bike to fall to the ground and scamper away.

"Oh shi-" Izaya said, and ducked into an alleyway to dodge the flying bicycle. Izaya snickered as he looked back to make sure Shizuo was still chasing him, but turned to look in front of him to realize he had turned into a dead end.

Izaya stopped running immediately and froze in place.

"How could I have not known-" Izaya couldn't even finish his thought, for it was interrupted by Shizuo, who was now only a few feet behind him.

"Finally." Shizuo growled, gasping for air.

"Damn it," Izaya thought as he carefully reached into his jacket pocket for his knife, hoping Shizuo didn't see his movements. Before Izaya could even spin around and face Shizuo with his knife, Shizuo had smacked him right in the head, causing him to fly forward and collide with the brick wall at the end of the alley.

"Gaah!" Izaya cried out involuntarily. He tasted blood in his mouth. "Shit."

Before Izaya could rise to his feet, Shizuo grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the side of the building. Izaya's body slammed into the sturdy wall. He was now slumped over on the ground, and spat out a bunch of blood. "Did I break something?" Izaya thought, unable to rise to his feet. "Not good…not good…" Izaya repeated in his head.

Izaya's eyes went wide as Shizuo approached him for his next move. Shizuo was standing in front of him, looking down on him with hate filled eyes. His hands were in his pockets cockily, and he grinned at Izaya. Shizuo's lifted his leg up, preparing to stomp directly on Izaya's chest.

"_Shizuo!_" Izaya cried out. Shizuo froze in place, his foot only a few inches away from contact with Izaya's chest. Shizuo glared at Izaya, and one of his eyebrows twitched. Never before, even on the day they first met, had Izaya called Shizuo by his proper name. He would usually call him "Shizzy" or "Shizu-chan". And that tone….Izaya sounded so desperate.

Shizuo put his leg down, and walked backwards a bit, still glaring at Izaya. Izaya managed to rise to his feet, using the wall behind him for much support. Izaya raised his knife up and pointed it at Shizuo.

"You're really….going to kill me, huh?" Izaya laughed, and blood trickled from his already blood-stained mouth. Shizuo didn't respond.

"But…I'm not going to let you…do that-" Izaya had dropped his knife, swayed a bit, and fell over onto the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya slowly woke up, his head a mess. It took awhile for his eyes to focus, and when they did, he still couldn't figure out where he was. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. He realized that he had been sleeping on a couch, but he hadn't been covered by a blanket or anything. He patted his chest and head; he hadn't been bandaged either. Then the smelt it, the strong odor of cigarettes.

"No way…." Izaya thought. He scanned the room. It was messy and small, and judging by the surroundings, a man probably lived here.

"_No way…_" Izaya repeated out loud. He managed to sit up.

"What do I do? I don't think he's here anymore, and its not like I can stay here…" Izaya thought. Suddenly, a noise came from the front door, causing Izaya to flinch, and then writhe in pain from the sudden movement. The noise was the door being unlocked; someone was coming in.

"Not Shizzy-chan…" Izaya hoped. Fortunately for Izaya, it wasn't Shizuo, but it was his old high school acquaintance and somewhat friend, Shinra. Izaya had never felt so glad to see Shinra, for he had no idea of the damage done to his body, and Shinra was an experienced doctor. But why was he here? This wasn't Shinra's house. Izaya had been in Shinra's house before, and it was nothing like this.

"Shizzy couldn't have called for him…" Izaya thought in disbelief.

"Hello, Izaya-kun!" Shinra said cheerfully. "I've come to examine you."

"But…._why?_" Izaya said. "Shizzy wants me dead, he wouldn't have…"

Shinra sat down on the table across from the couch Izaya was laying on and opened up his briefcase of supplies. Shinra smiled at Izaya.

"He told me he couldn't do it."

Izaya blinked in surprise.

"That you were too pathetic."

Izaya instantly turned red and glared down at the floor, his teeth bared.

"Then why did he bring me here? Why couldn't he have dumped me at a hospital?"

Shinra pulled out bandages and asked Izaya to remove his shirt.

"Well, you know that Shizuo has a brother, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, he hates to make his brother worry about him. And you can imagine how much trouble Shizuo gets into. So I'm guessing he brought you here to avoid more trouble. Especially since attempted murder is really serious." Shinra answered.

Even though Izaya was an expert at keeping a calm, cool appearance, he couldn't help but shiver when Shinra mentioned 'attempted murder'.

"I could have died today…" Izaya thought. All over a simple mistake.

Shinra cleaned up the scrapes on Izaya's chest that were caused from hitting the concrete ground. After bandaging him up, he proceeded to Izaya's head, which had a deep gash caused from being slammed into a wall.

"You could have a concussion…" Shinra said as he gently dabbed a cotton ball on the wound.

"Damn it…" Izaya thought.

He recalled the moments before he had lost consciousness. Shizuo was about to kick him. If he did, he could have easily have broken a few ribs. But Izaya had stopped him.

"_He told me he couldn't do it._"

"_That you were too pathetic._"

Shinra's words echoed in his head. Izaya recalled how he had yelled out Shizuo's name desperately; it was almost like he was begging for him to stop. Izaya bit his lip in frustration. He must have looked pretty pathetic; slumped over on the ground, coughing up blood, his body stained with his own blood. Izaya couldn't even imagine what his expression must have been like.

"_Damn it!_" Izaya growled as he stood up suddenly.

"Izaya!" Shinra gasped. Izaya pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket that was lying on the couch.

"Wait, I can't just let you leave like this!" Shinra yelled.

Izaya ignored him as he headed for the door.

"You might have some broken bones! Please, stop by my place sometime today so I can finished the examination! _Please!_" Shinra called after Izaya.

"Whatever." Izaya said as he left Shizuo's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya stumbled home. He placed his jacket hood over his head to hide the bandages.

He still couldn't believe he managed to make it all the way to his home. Izaya never did go to Shinra's.

He barely left his apartment until all his wounds were fully healed, which took a long time. His wounds weren't as bad as he thought though, he didn't think he had any broken bones or anything. But it still hurt like hell.

Even though Izaya was almost fully back to his old strength, it took awhile for him to head back to Ikebukuro. He didn't want to see Shizuo. He didn't want to face him after the embarrassment of being 'saved' by his enemy.

But Izaya had to go to Ikebukuro at some point. He didn't want to be denied the city because of what had happened.

However, Izaya must have not have overcome his previous bad luck, for within the first hour of his return to Ikebukuro, he spotted Shizuo. And Shizuo spotted him.

Izaya immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"Shit…shit shit shit!" Izaya yelled to himself. "Why am I scared? I've escaped Shizuo many times. Last time was just a fluke." But a dangerous fluke. Izaya couldn't afford to get caught by Shizuo again. He might not survive like he did last time.

Izaya glanced behind him in mid run. Shizuo was chasing him. And he was FAST. Faster than usual. And he wasn't even yelling.

"Oh God….he must be MAD. Madder than usual…" Izaya thought.

His side started to hurt. While waiting to heal, Izaya was no longer in shape. His side was starting to get worse. He tried breathing through his nose as he ran to try to stop the pain.

He could hear Shizuo's thundering footsteps behind him.

"_Oh God…_"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his jacket hood and pulled him into a nearby alley. He propped Izaya against a wall, holding onto the neck of his shirt. Izaya chuckled and raised both hands halfway into the air. He was trying his best to keep up his usual cool and calm attitude.

"Come on, Shizzy….didn't you get enough of me last time?" Izaya said, as he casually tried to talk his way out of another beating.

"Shut up…" Shizuo growled, his voice low and deep. Izaya could feel his hand tightening around his shirt.

"When is this grudge of yours going to die down? Its getting annoying…" Izaya grumbled.

"_When you're dead._" Shizuo answered, his voice menacing. Izaya made eye contact with Shizuo, and they held their glare for a moment.

"You couldn't do it last time. You don't have it in you…Shizzy-chan." Izaya teased, his mouth forming into a fox-like grin. Shizuo pulled Izaya forward by his shirt and pushed him back, causing the back of Izaya's head to slam into the wall. Shizuo had let go of his shirt and let Izaya slide down the wall, moaning from the pain in his head. Izaya sat with his back against the wall, holding his head. He managed to open his eyes and see Shizuo looking down at him with his threatening grin.

"God…this is just like last time…" Izaya thought.

Shizuo flung his leg forward, missing Izaya's head by a few centimeters. Instead of hitting him, his foot collided with the wall right next to Izaya's now-stunned face.

Shizuo grinned even wider.

"That expression…"

Izaya stared up at Shizuo with wide, stunned eyes.

"I hate your usual, ass hole-like expression. But this expression is just so…" Shizuo laughed.

"Heh, Shizzy. I had no idea you're such a sadist." Izaya snickered, but his laughing was ended quickly for Shizuo lifted him back to his feet and had him pinned between him and the wall again. Izaya was now silent, he could only wait and see for what Shizuo had in store for him.

"I can't kill you." Shizuo said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I can't bring myself to kill anybody."

"Is that so, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya snickered.

"But I still hate you. I still have this grudge."

"Oh?"

Shizuo was silent, but his grip on Izaya's shirt was still tight.

"Are you going to let me go then? Give up?" Izaya teased.

"Crap. Did I sound too eager?" Izaya thought, worried that he had shown weakness again.

"I can't kill you. But I still want you to pay."

Izaya glared at Shizuo, but the grin was still on his face.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to me?" Izaya said, pushing his luck.

"I have an idea. I think that as long as I can still put _that expression _on your face, that'll be good enough for me." Shizuo said as he watched hints of fear appear on Izaya's face.

"_Go to hell._" Izaya growled, grabbing at Shizuo's hand in an attempt to make him let go.

But Shizuo was obviously too strong.

"How should I start first? Breaking your limps? Your fingers?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya's struggling became more panicked.

"You sadistic _bastard_….!" Izaya yelled, realizing he had no chance at getting away.

"There it is…that terrified expression that so rarely appears on your face." Shizuo grinned. Izaya turned his head away, but Shizuo used his free hand to pull his face back toward him. Izaya clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Wow, you're even trembling. And I haven't even done anything yet." Shizuo pointed out. Izaya gave him a death glare.

"Do you do this often, Shizzy? Holding people down against their will and watch them squirm? Is that how you get your kicks?"

Shizuo suddenly reached into Izaya's jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked, with obvious hints of fear in his tone.

Shizuo took out the knife and flicked it open and placed it against Izaya's neck. Izaya closed his eyes.

"How about I cut you a bit, huh?"

"Oh come on, Shizzy, that's not fun…" Izaya replied with his eyes still closed. Izaya gulped and felt the knife against his neck. His breathing got heavier.

"Shi…Shizuo…" Izaya didn't care anymore if he sounded scared; the knife was starting to cut into the side of his neck. Izaya heard Shizuo snicker. He slowly opened his eyes and found Shizuo's face close to his.

In a quick decision of pure desperation, Izaya collided his lips with Shizuo's. It caught Shizuo so off guard that he dropped the knife and Izaya's shirt instantly. Izaya took the opportunity to try to escape out of the alley, but he only made it a few feet before Shizuo grabbed his wrist. Izaya spun around.

"Damn it, Shizuo! Just let me go!" Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo said nothing and kept his grip on Izaya's wrist.

"_Fuck_!" Izaya cried, trying to wriggle his hand free. Shizuo yanked Izaya's arm, causing him to be pulled forward. He slammed Izaya against the wall again, and brought their lips together for a second time.

Izaya was just as surprised as Shizuo had been. His wide eyes stared into Shizuo's closed ones. He was so stunned that he couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss him back. Their kiss began to get more intense; Shizuo had his hands in a tight grip on Izaya's jacket, and Izaya had his hands buried in Shizuo's blonde hair.

They broke their kiss to gasp for air. "….the fuck.." Izaya managed to say. Shizuo brought his hand to Izaya's neck, and Izaya flinched in surprise. Shizuo moved his hand that now had blood on it. "I must have been cut by the knife when I…" Izaya thought, but couldn't continue his sentence, even if it was only in his head. Shizuo lowered his head down to Izaya's neck.

"Sh-Shizuo?" Izaya questioned, and Shizuo began to suck on the wound. Izaya gasped in surprise, his eyes squinting shut. He could feel Shizuo's tongue slide over the cut.

"_Haah_…" Izaya gasped as Shizuo gently nipped at Izaya's neck. Shizuo lifted his head back up, eyeing the new mark he left on Izaya's neck.

Izaya smirked, but it wasn't his usual, hate-filled smirk.

"Is this how you're going to get your revenge now, huh? Doesn't make much sense."

"Shut up." Shizuo grumbled, kissing him again. His hand snaked up his shirt. Izaya moaned into the kiss. Shizuo's hand brushed against Izaya's nipples, and Izaya broke the kiss. "What exactly are you going to do, Shizuo?"

"Make you have that desperate expression again…" Shizuo said as he brought his hands to Izaya's belt buckle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shi-Shizuo-" Izaya stuttered as he grabbed Shizuo's hand to attempt to stop him from unbuckling his belt. Shizuo said nothing and grabbed Izaya's wrist with one hand and continued to work on Izaya's pants with the other. He lifted Izaya's arm above his head by his wrist, pinning his arm against the wall. Izaya struggled to get his arm free, but it was just like it was caught in a bear trap; it was no use.

Before, when Shizuo had threatened to break his arms and fingers, Izaya was breathing heavily; but now, as he watched Shizuo unbottun his pants and slide the zipper down, Izaya could barely breath at all.

Izaya's mind went blank as Shizuo took his member into his hands.

"_Shizuo!_" Izaya gasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Heh...you're actually hard...wasn't expecting that..." Shizuo panted, continuing to stroke Izaya's shaft. Izaya gasped, and a trail of saliva slid down his chin.

Shizuo's face was close to Izaya's, staring at the various expressions he was causing him to make.

Izaya managed to open his eyes, and finally could see Shizuo's face. Shizuo was starting to get aroused; his face pink with slight sweat on his forehead, his breathing heavy and irregular.

Izaya leaned forward and gently kissed Shizuo on his lips.

"_Damn bastard..._" Shizuo growled, quickening the pace of his hand.

"_Aahn!_" Izaya cried out in pleasure. "Shizuo...if you keep doing that...I'm going to.."

"Right..." Shizuo said, slowing down the pace. Shizuo let go of Izaya's wrist and used it to pull down Izaya's pants.

"No-! What're you-?" Izaya yelled as Shizuo pulled him down onto the ground, onto his hands and knees.

Izaya was both amazed and terrified of Shizuo's strength; how once he got ahold of him, there was literally no escape...

Shizuo pushed into Izaya without preparing him first. Izaya cried out in pain at the floor in front of him, his forehead resting on the ground.

"Damn it...I can't see your face..." Shizuo grumbled as he began to slide in and out of Izaya.

"Fuck, Shizuo! Don't move!" Izaya yelled, his tears dripping onto the cement.

Shizuo paused and stared at the quivering Izaya beneath him.

"Oi, let me see your face.." Shizuo grumbled flipping Izaya over onto his back, without removing himself from inside him.

"_No!_"Izaya protested. His face had black smudges from the cement ground, and tear stains littered his face.

"Bastard...I hate you! I hate you!" Izaya screamed as more tears fell from his face. Shizuo suddenly pulled Izaya onto his lap, causing him to cry out in pain once more, since it caused Shizuo to go deeper inside of him. Once positioned, Izaya looked down at Shizuo's face inches beneath his. Izaya's tears dripped onto Shizuo's cheeks.

"Izaya..." Shizuo mumbled, leaning his head up to kiss Izaya. Izaya responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Shizuo began to rock his hips, and Izaya broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure.

"Hey...move up and down..." Shizuo instructed. Izaya nodded, and used his knees to lift his body up and down on Shizuo's member.

"_Mm_..." Shizuo grunted, slowly loosing himself to the pleasure.

"I...I hate you...Shizuo...I..." Izaya gasped as his body began to move faster and faster.

"...really...really..hate you..."


End file.
